CARAMELOS
by Sasuko-Uchiha
Summary: sasuke regresa, tiene que cumplir con su penitencia, se siente confundido,no le gustan los caramelos y ¿ahora?


**Caramelos **

_Sasuke, desde que era un pequeño de nueve años, a sido un niño, frio y calculador, no por nada era considerado el mejor de su clase, y la razón de ello fue por que, su hermano Itachi –en paz descanse- había acabado con sus padres, amigos, primos, y demás personas que portaban con el apellido Uchiha._

_Pero no siempre fue a si, por que cuando sus padres aun vivían, él era un niño dulce, con sentimientos puros y de carácter delicado. Y eso se debía que el amor que le brindaba su madre. También quedaba decir que su hermano –muy a su manera- le demostraba su cariño, cosa que no obtuvo de su padre, ya que este estaba mas ocupado encargándose de su escuadrón y del entrenamiento de su hermano mayor._

_Con el paso del tiempo, al cumplir los doce años, y después de haberse integrado ya con el que seria su equipo, su carácter no cambio, en lugar de eso, se cerro un poco mas –al menos al principio- y es que, teniendo que soportar a tu compañera cuya única obsesión era su persona, y a un compañero con complejo de idiota y estar oyendo seguidas veces el desesperante __**"dattebayo"**__ que decía después de cada frase lo hacia querer golpearlo. Pero, pase a que ha beses su compañero, Naruto Uzumaki, era chillón y desesperante, fue la única persona que consideró su real __**"amigo"**__-en todo el sentido de la palabra- y es que, a pesar de no ser tan habilidoso como él, sabia como lidiar con un buen combate._

_Cuando se marcho con Orochimaru, recordó que lo único que se arrepentía en ese momento, fue que había herido, tal vez de gravedad, a su único amigo. Y la verdad era, que a pesar del secreto que descubrió para conseguir el mangekyou sharingan, de matar a su mejor amigo, no lo practicó, por que simplemente, no lo vio…necesario._

_Dos años después de ello, de haber matado a Orochimaru –quien lo había matado en realidad su hermano- y después de haber cumplido con su venganza, no encontró otro motivo para seguir, solo el hecho de querer destruir konoha por el trato que le dieron a su hermano –especialmente al tal Danzou- pero que lamentablemente no lo consiguió por una azulina razón._

_Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto y esos ojos tan puros y convincentes que harían dudar asta al mas cruel villano de la historia, y es que después de que Naruto desenvainara unos __**MUY**__ buenos argumentos, no le quedo de otra que…rendirse._

_Y pasado aquello, los que pertenecían a su equipo __**"Taka"**__, se desintegró –sin tomar en cuenta las quejas de Karin, su compañera-. Volviendo a la villa, ambos, Naruto y él, trazaron un plan y teniendo el apoyo de la Hokage –quien retrasó su juicio- mataron a Danzou y a los del concejo que hubiesen formado parte de ese plan._

_Cuándo el día de su juicio llego, Naruto fue la única persona que lo visitó a los calabozos unos momentos antes. Deseándole suerte con una sonrisa, la cual considero estaba lejos de ser feliz, se notaba a lenguas la preocupación, la angustia e impotencia de no poder hacer nada…_

_-no tienes por que estar aquí…-dijo con voz fría._

_-quiero estarlo…por si no te vuelvo a ver-_

_Los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron no queriendo ver las lágrimas que luchaban por derramarse de los ojos cielo de Naruto, maldiciendo por darse cuenta de lo que Naruto significaba para el._

_-Sasuke…-_

_El aludido se hiso el desentendido, no queriéndolo mirar._

_-quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, siempre tendrás mi apoyo…por que eres la persona más importante de mi vida-_

_El corazón se le acelero y sus mejillas tomaron un sutil carmín, que milagrosamente pasaba desapercibido. Miró a Naruto cuando este le extendió su puño, mirándolo sin entender._

_-sé…que no te gustan los dulces, pero…-se sonrojo –me gustaría que comieras esto-_

_Abrió su mano, mostrando un pequeño caramelo, que dedujo seria de naranja, por su envoltura anaranjada._

_-al menos…quiero que me cumplas ese capricho-_

_Sasuke dudó por unos minutos, recordando la última vez que había consumido azúcar. Después de la masacre de su clan…desde ese día, jamás volvió a comer nada que fuera dulce. Suspirando, tomo el caramelo y lo guardo entre sus ropas, Naruto lo miro extrañado._

_-no le lo comeré ahorita, pero te prometo que en otro momento lo hare- aseguro._

_Naruto no tuvo por que dudar de él por que Sasuke, por su orgullo Uchiha, siempre cumplía con su palabra. Despidiéndose de Sasuke, se marcho, por que en unos momentos daría inicio el juicio._

_Cuando quedo solo, sus ojos se tornaron rojos por el sharingan, maldiciéndose por su actitud. Naruto era algo importante para él, y que decir que le infundía cierto __**"deseo"**__, pero entonces, ¿Por qué temía morir?. Jamás –aun cuando casi pierde la vida en la lucha contra su hermano- se sintió de tal, manera, ¿a que le temía?, ¿Por qué sentía miedo?. Y después de meditar lo por un tiempo…se dio cuenta del porque. NO QUERIA DEJAR __**SOLO**__ A NARUTO… no quería abandonarlo, no quería ni pensar en destrozarlo. Pero…¿Por qué?._

"_**por que lo amas…"**_

_No…Imposible…_

"_**no puedes negarlo…YO te lo estoy diciendo"**_

_¿Cómo creerte?..._

"_**por que soy tu corazón y aunque mi amiga mente se niegue a aceptarlo, YA **__**NO**__** te pertenezco…"**_

_No...¡¡¡NO LO DIGAS!!!..._

"_**mi dueño es…"**_

_¡¡¡PARA!!!....._

"…_**Naruto…"**_

_Y abriendo sus ojos en su totalidad, termino…aceptándolo, por que, quiera o no…su corazón ya no era suyo…_

_-¿Qué me has hecho…usuratonkachi?-_

_Una sonrisa nostálgica se formo en su blanco rostro…reprimiéndose por haberse dado cuenta muy tarde de su propia verdad. Tal vez…ahora, ya no tendría la oportunidad de decírselo, por que probablemente su única condena seria…la muerte._

_.+.+.+.+.+._

_-Uchiha Sasuke, párate en medio del estrado por favor- _

_Cumplió con el pedido de la Hokage sin decir o hacer alguna expresión, sabia que Naruto estaba presente, sentía su angustiosa presencia y podía escuchar muy sutilmente los sollozos que este daba._

_-iré directamente al grano, Uchiha –declaro con frialdad- traicionaste a tu aldea, intentaste matar a uno de sus mejores ninjas –ambos miraron al rubio- y eso es suficiente para darte la sentencia de muerte…-_

_Sasuke cerró los ojos, ya se lo esperaba, miro a la Hokage y después disimuladamente al rubio, que estaba pálido y con una mueca de pánico en sus facciones._

_-pero…-todos prestaron atención a la Hokage- mataste a un asesino rango S que, al igual, traiciono a la aldea y se unió a un grupo de asesinos que buscaban los nueve bijus, por eso, tu sentencia será disminuida a…-paro unos minutos._

_Naruto la miraba con impaciencia, mientras Sasuke esperaba su sentencia._

_-confinamiento físico por tres años, además de vigilancia las veinticuatro horas a cargo de un escuadrón ANBU, sin posibilidades de salir de la aldea, únicamente podrás hacerlo para realizar las tareas que se te encomendaran, y por ultimo, serás relevado de tu titulo ninja por este periodo, ¡¡¡he dicho!!!-_

_Al menos pudo haber sido peor –pensó-._

_-¡ha!, se me olvidaba –sonrió con maldad –no podrás acercarte, ni tener ninguna clase de contacto, con Naruto Uzumaki-_

_Tanto el aludido y Sasuke la miraron con sorpresa, no pudiendo creer lo que esta había dicho._

_-y eso será por estos tres años...-declaró –se te confinara un ninja para que te lleve un sustento alimenticio cada semana, ahora si…¡¡el juicio se ha dictado!!-_

_Y sin mas se retiro, Sasuke miro a Naruto y este tenia la intención de correr hacia el, pero un par de ANBU´s lo detuvieron. Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero no hiso nada, otro par de ANBU´s lo tomaron a el y lo llevaron hacia donde debía de permanecer._

_Lo único que esperaba es que esos tres años, pasaran deprisa…_

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con fastidio, levantándose de la cama y yendo directamente al baño, enjuagándose su rostro y secándolo con una pequeña toalla. Se miro en el espejo y se dio cuenta de el cambio tan grande que había transcurrido desde ese día,

_Veintidós años para ser presisos…_

Noto el cambio que tuvo durante esos años, su rostro se veía más que maduro, con su pequeña pija de vello negro bajo sus labios en línea recta, sonrió al recordar por que se la había dejado. Sus ojos, mas rasgados que cuando era joven, y su cuerpo fornido dando evidencia de la madures y el trabajo de los años.

Pero lo mejor de todo era, que a pesar de las dificultades que había tenido, pudo realizar aquello que añoro desde que fue puesto en vigilancia.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios salió con dirección a la planta baja, donde lo mas seguro se encontraría sus mas grandes deseos.

-¡¡¡Kuroi, déjame en paz!!!-

-yo solo digo lo que es verdad-

-¡¡¡Rokudo-baka, devuélveme mis galletas!!!-

-no…dobe-

-Mukuro, por favor dame de tus onigiris-

-¿solo uno desacuerdo?-

-Kamui-oniichan, ¿quieres jugar conmigo y la señorita dika-chan?-

-yo no juego con muñecas…tonta-

-Himeko-chan juguemos a la fiesta de te-

-si, Byanki-chan-

-¡¡¡Kuroi, Chrome, cuiden de Saruko y de Nasute por favor hijos!!!-

Suspiró, todos los días era lo mismo, no podían tener un fin de semana tranquilo por que, cada vocecita que habitaba en aquella enorme mansión, lo hacían imposible. Se paro en el marco de la puerta mirando a cada cabeza que se veía a su alcance. Unas morenas y otras rubias, y sin percatarse sonrió con ternura.

No podía desear nada más en la vida por que prácticamente lo tenía todo…una maravillosa casa, totalmente ampliada a su gusto, unos hijos maravillosos, apear de ser tantos –cosa que no dejaba de sorprenderle- pero sobretodo…

-hola mi amor, que bueno que despiertas, cuídame un momento a Sasuko y a Naruko mientras te preparo el desayuno-

Sobre todo, agradecía enormemente a Kami-sama por el gran esposo que tenia, Naruto siempre fue su pilar, su…todo, y que decir de su _familia_, por eso y por las catorce razones que tenia en frente y en sus brazos que no pudo desear nada mas.

-eres un gran y delicioso _caramelo_…Naruto-

Era rara su comparación, lo sabia pero, no importaba, por que a fin de cuenta era cierto, Naruto era como un caramelo, que a pesar de ser azucarado no llegaba a empalagar, y a pesar de el tiempo que llevaba probándolo, no se cansaba de él, por que para el siempre seria su _caramelo anaranjado_.

Dejando las niñas en su porche cito, sacó de su bolsa del pantalón, aquel caramelo, que una vez Naruto le dio, y sonriendo con cariño, lo desenvolvió y lo llevó a su boca, frunciendo el ceño cuando el sabor amargo lo inundó.

-hay Sasuke no debiste comerte ese caramelo, se hecho a perder hace varios años-

Naruto había llegado donde el y se había reído un poco por las muecas de su rostro, no le dijo nada, y tomándolo por la cintura lo acerco a él y con un beso demandante, le introdujo el caramelo en su boca. Haciendo que Naruto, frunciera su ceño de igual manera.

-bastardo, lo hiciste con toda la intención- recriminó.

-si…pero sabes…a pesar de que este caramelo sea agrio como el limón, tu sigues siendo mi caramelo preferido-

Y con un sonrojo evidente, Naruto se soltó, no sin antes besar a su marido.

-iré a terminarte el desayuno-

Sonriendo, Sasuke dejó la envoltura del caramelo en el contenedor del lugar, cerrando sus ojos mientras una infinidad de hechos y remembranzas pasaban por su cabeza, pero solo una fue la mas evidente en aquel momento…

"_jamás vuelvo a comer cosas dulces…"_

Y es que después de ese mal sabor de boca, estaba más que decidido a cumplirlo…

F¡n


End file.
